A resistive touch screen panel is composed of two thin, metallic, electrically conductive layers separated by a narrow gap. When an object, such as a finger, presses down on a point on the panel's outer surface the two metallic layers become connected at that point and the panel then behaves as a pair of voltage dividers with connected outputs. This causes a change in the electrical current which is registered as a touch event and sent to the controller for processing. A capacitive touch screen panel is a sensor that is a capacitor in which plates include overlapping areas between the horizontal and vertical axes in a grid pattern. The human body also conducts electricity and a touch on the surface of the sensor will affect the electric field and create a measurable change in the capacitance of the device.